Perfect!
by bangdaengx
Summary: Hanya menceritakan tentang Keluarga kecil Hatake dan Putra kecilnya . Serta Keluarga kecil Uchiha . Tingkah polos yang dimiliki Hatake kecil, serta sikap manja sang Ayah kepada sang Ibu . / YAOIFic! KakaIru and SasuNeji!


Tittle : Perfect!  
Cast : Kakashi H. – Iruka U. / Sasuke U. – Neji H. with **OC!Hitsu**  
Genre : Family  
Rated : T  
Summary : Hanya menceritakan tentang `Keluarga kecil Hatake dan Putra kecilnya`. Serta `Keluarga kecil Uchiha`. Tingkah polos yang dimiliki Hatake kecil, serta sikap manja sang Ayah kepada sang `Ibu`. /

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto.  
A/N : Disini semua ceritanya murni dari pemikiran saya. Dan ini adalah hasil karya dari saya sendiri. Soal tokoh pemain disini bukan milik saya – melainkan milik Masashi-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam chara saja, selebihnya itu murni milik saya. Jadi, jangan coba coba untuk men-copy hasil karya saya, atau anda akan benar benar merasa sedih karena anda merupakan seorang –maaf- Plagiator.  
Ini juga pertama kalinya saya menulis Fanfiction di Fandom ini, jadi mohon maaf bila ada banyak kekurangan. Terimakasih~**

**Warn! YAOI Fict! With KakaIru and SasuNeji Couple! Anda tidak suka pairing-nya? Saya sarankan untuk '**_**close tab**_**' saja. Tapi jika anda suka dan merasa yakin untuk melanjutkan membaca Fanfiction ini, silahkan anda baca. INI OOC!**

**Italic = Flashback.**

**Bold = Penekanan pada sebuah kata atau kalimat**

,

,

,

_**KakaIru – NejiSasu**_

Pagi hari yang cerah di Desa Konoha, tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Hatake. Seorang bocah kecil dengan rambut berwarna perak dan sedikit jabrik sedang berjalan menuju kamar kedua orangtuanya. Kaki kaki mungilnya terus menyusuri lantai yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Hari ini adalah Hari Minggu –hari kesukaannya, karena di Hari Minggu ini biasanya _Kaa-san_-nya akan mengajaknya berkeliling desa Konoha.

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san~,_" Bibir kecilnya mengeluarkan suara cempreng –suara khas anak kecil. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya. Bocah itu masih terus memanggil kedua orangtuanya –yeah, meskipun masih tidak ada sahutan dari kedua orangtuanya.

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san_~." Lagi, dia masih tetap pada posisi sebelumnya. Namun, lagi lagi tidak ada jawaban dari kamar orangtuanya. Bocah itu mengembungkan pipinya yang gembul itu, matanya sedikit berair –Apakah kedua orangtuanya sudah pergi meninggalkannya?- itulah yang ada di pikiran sang bocah. Ia sudah hampir menangis, tapi –bunyi pintu terbuka membuatnya mendongak dan matanya menatap pada pria bertubuh tinggi serta rambut perak yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Hmmm, ini masih pagi, Hitsu. Kau mengganggu tidur—"

"_Tou-san_! Apakah _Kaa-san _cudah bangun?," Bocah bernama Hitsu itu memotong ucapan sang Ayah. Matanya berbinar sambil menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. Kakashi –ayah dari Hitsu- hanya memandang putranya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan –antara bingung, jengkel, dan marah.

"_Kaa-san _masih tid—"

"Hitsu tidak mau mendengal _Tou-san_, Hitsu mau _Kaa-san _sekalang!," Pipi Hitsu mengembung, tangannya terlipat di dadanya. Kakashi hanya menghela nafasnya, kemudian saat ia hendak menutup pintu kamarnya, ada sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya agar ia tidak menutup pintunya.

"Itu suala _Kaa-san_!," Wajah Hitsu langsung berseri-seri, ia hendak masuk kedalam kamar orangtuanya, namun –Kakashi menghalangi jalan Hitsu sehingga membuat bocah kecil itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Uh, menyingkil dali situ, _Tou-san_~," Hitsu merengek, namun tidak dipedulikan oleh Kakashi.

"Kalau tidak mau?," Kakashi tersenyum miring, rupanya ia sedang menggoda putra tunggalnya ini.

"Kalau tidak mau…. Ummm… nanti akan Hitsu selang pakai jutsu yang pelnah diajalkan oleh _Neji-jiisan_!," Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya –bingung.

"Apa? Jutsu? Jutsu apa?"

Hitsu mulai menyiapkan kuda kudanya, kemudian mulai melakukan pukulan tak tentu arah.

"Dua pukulan.. Delapan pukulan.. Enambelas pukulan.. Tiga pul—"

Ucapan bocah itu terhenti dengan paksa karea Kakashi sudah membungkam mulut putranya itu dengan `sayang`. Wajahnya terlihat jengkel, jika ini bisa digambarkan, pasti akan ada empat siku siku di sudut dahi Kakashi.

"Kau berisik sekali, Hitsu.. Lagipula, itu jutsu yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh Klan Hyuuga.. Kau adalah seorang Hatake, jadi tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu itu.. Dan lagi, kau tidak cocok menggunakan jutsu itu.. Terlihat sangat err.. aneh saat kau mempraktekkannya tadi.. Jika ka—auw!" Kakashi menoleh kebelakang saat dirinya melihat `pendamping`nya tengah memasang wajah datar dan tangan kanan yang terkepal –oh sepertinya Kakashi dipukul olehnya.

"I—iruka, kau kenapa? Ha—haha—ha.," Kakashi tertawa hambar saat dirasakannya atmosfer disekitar mereka menjadi gelap dan suram.

"Kau ingin membunuh anakmu sendiri, Kakashi-_**sensei**_.," Iruka sengaja menekan kata terakhirnya, matanya melirik sang anak yang meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan. Kakashi mengikuti arah pandang Iruka, dan matanya membulat secara sempurna. Saat Iruka hendak melepaskan bekapan tangan Kakashi pada putranya. Tapi—

DUK!

"Auw!,"

Mata Iruka terbuka lebar, dihadapannya sendiri, di depan matanya sendiri, ia melihat Kakashi mendorong anaknya hingga terjatuh sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Uh, pasti bokong anak itu sakit. Iruka menatap tajam Kakashi. Seolah olah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Iruka, Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya berkali kali dengan kedua tangan di depan dada yang mengibas-ngibas ke arah kanan dan kiri.

"T—tidak kok.. Tidak.. I—itu bukan aku tadi. S-ssunguh bukan aku.. I-iya bukan aku, kok!," Kakashi merasakan keringat dingin turun melalui pelipisnya. Iruka mendecak sebal. Ia berjalan di hadapan Kakashi lalu mencengkram kaos hitam Kakashi di bagian dada.

"Kau harus di hukum, Hatakeku sayang~,"

GLEK!

Kakashi menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Ia tidak tahu hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Iruka. Biasanya sih dia hanya akan membersihkan rumah, toilet, dapur, dan tempat tidur. Tapi kali ini sepertinya agak berat –mengingat ia telah membuat putranya mengaduh kesakitan, dan sepertinya ia lupa satu hal yang **sangat **penting, yaitu.. Iruka yang sangat menyayangi putranya.

,

,

_Hujan turun sangat deras pada malam hari itu. Suara Guntur yang menggelegar dan cukup memekakan telinga. Kakashi dan Iruka baru saja pulang dari pesta perayaan penyatuan antara Klan Uchiha dan klan Hyuuga._

"_Tidak aku sangka.. sasuke terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas hitam yang dipakainya tadi, Kakashi. Ahm, andai saja dulu kau melepaskan maskermu saat perayaan penyatuan kita, pasti kau tidak kalah tampan dengan Uchiha muda itu.," Iruka berdiri disamping Kakashi, mereka berdua sedang berteduh di sebuah kedai yang sudah tutup. Iruka melirik kearah Kakashi, kemudian ia terkikik pelan karena melihat majah Kakashi yang terlihat kusut. Yah, walau hamper seluruh wajahnya tertutupi masker serta mata kirinya yang ia tutup dengan ikat kepala itu, tapi Iruka bisa melihatnya dari sorot mata Kakashi yang sebelah kanan._

"_Kau kenap—"_

"_Jadi, kau akan mengambil keputusan bahwa aku ini kalah tampan dengan Sasuke, huh?," Kakashi berkata tanpa menoleh pada Iruka. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya kemudian mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk persegi berwarna seperti warna labu –orange muda. Iruka menghela nafasnya._

"_Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku—"_

"_Menyesal? Atau malu karena memiliki seorang pendamping yang selalu memakai masker diwajahnya dan—"_

"_Tidak! Bukan seperti itu, Kakashi. Kau salah paham, astaga! Hey, dengarkan aku!," Iruka merasa jengkel karena Kakashi sibuk dengan buku orange muda itu –Icha Icha Paradise. Iruka semakin jengkel saat Kakashi hanya menggunakan kata __**'Hm' **__sebagai jawaban._

"_Kashi, dengarkan aku..," Iruka menepuk pundak Kakashi dengan pelan, kemudian ia sedikit mengelus lengan Jounin berambut perak itu. Kakashi masih saja tidak mau menatapnya, Iruka semakin kesal saja, namun satu ide terlintas di pikirannya. Ide yang agak gila, menurutnya._

_Iruka berjinjit sedikit lalu mencium telinga Kakashi, ia sedikit meniup telinga Kakashi. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk meraba paha Kakashi dengan lembut. Kemudian ia berbisik sesuatu pada telinga Kakashi._

"_Kashi.. My Kashi.. Nghhh.. Sshhhh..,"_

_Dan…_

_BINGO!_

_Kakashi meresponnya dengan kata 'Apa', Iruka merasa senang, namun sedetik kemudian ia menatap Kakashi dengan horror. Kakashi sekarang sudah berada di hadapannya, kedua tangan Jounin itu sudah berada diatas kepalanya –dengan tangannya yang berada dalam genggenggan erat sang Jounin._

"_Ada apa, Ruka?," Kakashi berbisik dengan nada yang sangat pelan –terdengar sangat seksi di telinga Iruka. Kakashi menyeringai dibalik maskernya saat melihat Iruka menggeliat dengan wajah yang memerah padam._

"_Ruka, jawab aku..," Kakashi mulai menciumi leher Iruka. Iruka mengerang pelan dan menjenjangkan lehernya –berniat memberikan Kakashi peluang lebih ya?_

"_Kau tau, Ruka—" Kakashi mulai membuka masker yang ada di wajahnya. Lidahnya bergerak dengan sangat lihai di leher Iruka._

"—_kau tadi itu, sangat nakal. Dan pantas untuk diberi __**hukuman**__.,"_

_Kedua bola mata Iruka terbuka lebar, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tau apa yang dimaksud '__**hukuman'**__ itu. Iruka sangat tahu jika hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh suaminya itu –uhuk. Pasti hukuman itu tidak jauh dari tiga huruf, yaitu __**sex**__._

"_Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Ruka-ku saying..," Kakashi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, ia berusaha untuk meraih bibir milik istrinya itu –uhuk._

"_K—kashi, i-ini masih di tempat umum..," Iruka berusaha mendorong dada bidang milik Kakashi. Saat Kakashi hendak mendapatkan bibir itu—_

"_hiks.. dingin..,"_

_Dua kata._

_Hanya dua kata yang membuat mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah kecil berambut perak yang berdiri ditengah hujan –tidak jauh dari mereka, sih.._

_Iruka yang memiliki reflek dan kepekaan yang lebih tinggi kepada anak anak –karena dia merupakan mantan guru di akademi ninja yang mengajar anak anak. Iruka segera mendorong Kakashi dan segera menghampiri bocah itu, ia tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang sudah basah oleh hujan. Ia berjongkok di depan bocah itu, kemudian ia usap kepala bocah itu dengan lembut._

_Merasakan sentuhan asing dikepalanya, bocah itu mengangkat wajahnya. Bocah itu terlihat ketakutan saat melihat Iruka. Bocah itu segera menepis tangan Iruka dan bergeerak mundur dua langkah. Iruka cukup terkejut mendapati bocah tersebut mundur dua langkah darinya._

"_Ada ap—"_

"_Jangan.. Jangan sakiti.. hiks.. sakit.. ampun, jiisan..,"_

_Iruka semakin membulatkan matanya, ia bingung. Menyakiti? Siapa? Atau jangan jangan—_

_PUK_

_Sebuah tangan mendarat mulus di kepalanya, Iruka ,menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk kepalanya itu, ternyata Kakashi._

"_Dia terluka.,"_

_Dua kata yang membuat Iruka memandang bocah itu dengan teliti. Dan benar, ada beberapa luka memar dan luka seperti bekas cambuk di pipi, dahi, dan bahu bocah itu. Baju yang digunakan oleh bocah itupun sobek-sobek. Iruka bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa bocah ini kabur dari tempatnya._

"_Kakashi, bisa kau gunakan sharingan-mu?,"Iruka berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah yang meringkuk dengan kepala yang ditenggelamkan pada kedua lututnya. Kakashi tersentak, ia menoleh pada Iruka._

"_Untuk ap—"_

"_Kau bisa, kan? Kau bisa menghapus ingatan seseorang?," Iruka mendongak untuk menatap Kakashi dengan penuh harap. Kakashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Iruka tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada bocah itu._

"_Hapuskan semua ingatan bocah itu. Mulai detik ini juga, dia akan dikenal sebagai anak kita. Anak yang kita adopsi dari seseorang. Dan mulai detik ini juga—"_

"_Baiklah, aku mengerti, Ruka.," Kakashi memotong perkataan Iruka, dibalik maskernya dia tersenyum lembut. Ia beruntung memiliki pendamping hidup seperti Iruka. Sudah baik, perhatian, sabar, menggemaskan, ummm seksi, dan.. pokoknya sempurna lah!_

_Kakashi mulai mengangkat sedikit ikat kepala yang tadinya menutup mata kirinya. Kakashi mulai membuka mata kirinya, kemudian munculah mata itu –mata yang biasanya dimiliki oleh Klan Uchiha, Sharingan._

_Kakashi mulai berjalan mendekati bocah itu, dan berjongkok di depan bocah itu. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menepuk pundak bocah itu sehingga membuat bocah itu menatapnya._

_Dan detik itu juga, Kakashi memulai aksinya.._

"_Lupakan semua kejadian di masa lalumu. Dan mulai saat ini, kau akan dikenal sebagai anak ku dan Iruka.. mulai saat ini, kau juga akan di kenal sebagai.. Hitsu hatake.,"_

.

.

.

"Kakashi, kau melamun?," Iruka mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Kakashi.  
"Aku masih disini, aku tidak melamun. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu," Kakashi menggeggam telapak tangan Iruka yang masih mengambang di udara.  
"Memikirkan soal apa?,"  
"Hanya masa masa dimana kita menemukan Hitsu kecil di tengah hujan.," Kakashi mengusap kepala Iruka dengan lembut. Iruka tersenyum kecil.  
"Ah, iya. Waktu itu dia kedinginan.,"  
"Dan kau menolongnya, Ruka.,"  
"Bukan aku, tapi kita yang menolongnya, Kashi~,"

Hitsu mengembungkan pipinya, `pembicaraan orang tua itu memang menyebalkan` — pikirnya.

"_Kaa-san~_," Hitsu menarik-narik celana Iruka.  
"Ah iya, ada apa?," Iruka pun menggendong Hitsu, kemudian mencium pipi puteranya.  
"Kita jadi belkeliling desa kan?," Hitsu memainkan rambut Iruka.  
"Maaf, sayang. Tidak untuk hari Minggu ini.,"

Wajah Hitsu langsung murung, "Kenapa? Hitsu kan mau jalan jalan~," – merengek.  
Iruka masih tetap tersenyum.

"Hm, karena… karena apa, ya? Coba tanyakan pada _Tou-san_.,"  
"Tidak! Tidak mau! _Tou-san _tadi belbuat nakal pada Hitsu!," Hitsu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat.

"Hey, hey, enak saja kalau bicara.," Kakashi menyahutinya dengan malas.  
"Uuhh~ menyebalkan! _Tou-san _jelek!," Hitsu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kakashi.  
"Kalau begitu Hitsu lebih jelek. Kan Hitsu anak _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_.," Kakashi menyeringai dalam maskernya.  
"Tentu saja tidak! Hitsu ini kelen! Iya kan, _Kaa-san_?," Perhatian Hitsu kembali pada Iruka.  
"Yup! Tentu saja!,"

Detik berikutnya, mereka bertiga sudah tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan mereka. Kehidupan mereka penuh dengan kegembiraan.

"Sas, kau tidak mengganti pakaianmu?," Neji menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.  
"Malas, _Hyuu_.," Sasuke malah meletakkan bokongnya pada sofa.  
"Bisakah kau memanggil namaku dengan normal? Jangan pakai nama marga, bahkan marga-ku hanya setengah. Kau ini ya, dasar.," Neji memutar bola matanya malas.  
"Aku lebih suka memanggilmu begitu. Terkesan manis dan…," Sasuke menyeringai sambil menatap Neji dengan intens.  
"Dan apa?,"  
"**Feminim**,"

Satu kata.  
Hanya satu kata namun dapat membuat Neji mual.

"Aku bukan gadis!,"  
"Tapi kau sudah menjadi gadisku, sayang.,"  
"Aku laki laki, Sas!,"  
"Tapi kau cukup cantik. Sebelas-Duabelas dengan Hinata.,"  
"Kau tidak lihat kalau aku tidak punya dada kan?,"  
"Baiklah, nanti akan kubuat kau mempunyai dada yang melebihi standart.,"  
"Sas! Itu tidak lucu!,"  
"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau itu lucu?,"

Diam.

Neji memilih diam. Bicara dengan kekasihnya ini memang butuh kesabaran ekstra. Kekasihnya ini memang pandai bersilat lidah.

"Kenapa diam, _Hyuu_?,"  
"Tidak. Cepat ganti baju! Kau bau keringat!,"

Sasuke semakin menyeringai. Ia berdiri kemudian mendekati Neji.

GREP

Sasuke memeluk Neji.

"Sas! Kau bau keringat! Cepat mandi dang anti baju! Lalu kita pergi ke rumah guru Kakashi!," Neji meronta dalam pelukan Sasuke.  
"Jika aku tidak mau mandi dan ganti baju, bagaimana?," Sasuke malah membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Neji.  
"Ngh, ya tidak apa sih. Sas, jangan—"

SLRP~

Sasuke menghisap leher Neji dengan keras.

"Mandikan aku, _Hyuu_.," Sasuke menjilati telinga Neji dengan seduktif.  
"Aahhn, tidak mau.," Neji menggigit bibir bawahnya –menahan desahan-  
"Kau ini, nakal ya.,"

Neji belum sempat membalas perkataan Sasuke. Namun Uchiha muda itu sudah menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Sas! Kau gila! Aku tidak ma—hmphh!," –Sasuke membungkam bibir Neji dengan bibirnya-

"Diam, dan nikmati saja, _Hyuu_.,"

**To Be Continued.**

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca FF saya ini. Mohon maaf bila ada kejadian yang tidak masuk akal.  
Saya baru di fandom ini, jadi saya harap untuk para senior bisa membimbing saya agar lebih baik lagi.  
Mohon kritik dan sarannya juga ya, semuanya~

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih!

**SkCwan.**


End file.
